It's Just Carpet
by pinkluver93
Summary: "You had a pretty bad experience with alcohol. Let's leave it at that." MordecaiXBenson


_Phew...another week of work done...another week of it is sure to come..._

Benson hopelessly sighed as he sat down at the bar. First thing he saw was the bartender looking at him.

"A bottle of lite, that's all." The bartender nodded and walked away, chuckling at how lightly the bubblegum man likes to drink.

Even though it was Friday and the week was over, there was just no smile on Benson's face whatsoever.

_My life has absolutely no point. It's all the same jazz. I'm just gonna go back to my crappy apartment, watch some crappy TV, then find out that it's gonna be Monday the next day and go to sleep. Then the rut begins all over again.._

Soon after, the bartender came back.

"Here's your bottle of milk, kiddie." The bartender dropped the lite beer and just walked away, guffawing behind his long beard as he walked to other customers. Benson simply sighed and took a sip. "Simpleton."

"Benson?"

Benson instantly recognized the voice and slightly cringed, looking at his bottle.

_Speaking of simpletons..._

"I didn't think you came to bars!"

Benson looked to his left where the voice was.

"Gee, Mordecai, you're very naive," He said in the most monotonous voice you'd ever hear in your life.

Mordecai saw the bartender in front of him. "How bout a couple cold ones, not the cruddy lite kind though."

The bartender happily nodded and walked away, not chuckling this time.

Benson looked at his bottle. "The lites aren't that bad."

"Psh, yeah they are," Mordecai replied. "They barely give you anything close to a buzz. If you're gonna drink something that's not gonna give you any power, just drink a soda." He seemed to chuckle at the word soda.

"...Being drunk isn't everything, you know.." Benson said, kinda rubbing his bottle, noticeably, while causing Mordecai to see the name of the bottle.

"Ahh Benson! I can't believe you drink those things!" He chuckled. Benson raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your boss isn't allowed to have a little alcohol after work?"

"Dude, it's not that, I mean I can't believe you drink "lite" beers! Those have like half a teaspoon of alcohol in 'em."

Benson was slightly angered, and it showed. "I'm just not a fan of being a drunken idiot, okay?"

"Oh no no no it's fine, it's fine! Some people can't hold their liquor well, it's natural. Is that the problem?"

Benson quickly changed the subject, not wanting to go there. "Isn't Rigby usually by your side all the time?"

"He told me he'd meet me here, but I bet he blew me off for some tacos again." The bartender brought back a couple beers to Mordecai and he opened one, taking a big swig of the bubbly goodness.

Benson half-listened and glanced at Mordecai's face. He'd never seen the slacker's face look so down before.

He simply shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be here." Then he rested his head on his hand, taking another small sip of his drink.

_5 minutes later..._

Benson sipped the last of his lite beer. "Mordecai, I'm gonna head home, try not to get-" Benson had looked left and noticed that his employee was abnormally grinning at him.

"...drunk.."

"Bl-bl-ensssson..." Mordecai slurred, turning his head sideways.

Benson looked at him and scratched his head. "What the? You barely finished your third beer!"

"Y-yes...I, I I wood lewk gewd w-w-w-w-witth BEARD!" Mordecai laughed.

Benson just turned back in his seat, trying not to look at Mordecai, rolling his eyes.

_And I thought I couldn't hold liquor well..._

Benson forgot his thoughts when he felt a wing on his right shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Mordecai dangerously close to him.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Mordecai only foolishly grinned. "Bluhhh heheh...

Benson simply facepalmed. "Ugh, why do I even bother? You're drunk."

"And y-y-yourrr cute, heheheh.." The inhabitants of the bar couldn't help but giggle and glance at the two of them.

Benson noticed them all and stood up. "C'mon, Mordecai, we better go." Benson put Mordecai's wing over his shoulder and Benson put his arm around him, dragging him out of the bar.

Benson decided to take Mordecai back to his apartment, since it was a little closer than the park was. When they got there, Benson simply walked in and went to the kitchen putting down his mail.

"Just sit down on the couch and don't touch anything." Benson said as he walked to the kitchen.

Mordecai stumbled and fell onto the couch, giggling. "Man, I'm so effed uuuuuup. W-wheeere's Riga-rrig-"

"Rigby?" Benson asked as he sat on the couch. Mordecai simply giggled. "He probably left you for tacos again. Sorry to inform you."

"I, I w-I I want some t-tacos, man. Dude, dude dude duuuu-"

"Shut up and just watch TV." Benson firmly said, already getting irritated at his common attitude.

After a few minutes of TV, Benson didn't notice that Mordecai was a few inches closer to him. He shrugged it off and just continued watching TV.

Benson soon became roped into the comedy show he was watching. He was snapped back to Earth when Mordecai quickly climbed into his lap, beamingly looking into Benson's eyes. "Y-yourr an awesome boss dude okaaaay? I, I I love that bout you man."

Benson could do nothing but sigh, and he tried looking into his constant-moving eyes. "Well, I guess you'll never tell me that when you're sober, so...I'll take that as a compliment. I guess.."

Soon after, Mordecai started gently rubbing Benson's face. "Uhh, okay, that's enough."

_Why is he still continuing to caress me?_

Benson tried pushing him off. "Okay, Mordecai, this is really inappropriate just please get o-"

He was cut off by a rough, sudden kiss, lasting about 17 seconds. Mordecai now grinned as drool hung below his lips.

Benson had nothing to say. He had a surprised look on his face as he wiped the drool off. Before he could push Mordecai off again, he strongly attacked him with sloppy kisses once more.

"Mo-mmmph!" Benson attempted to talk through the kisses, but stopped since there was no use. Mordecai was one strong bird. After about 30 seconds, Mordecai stopped, now with even more drool overtaking his face.

Benson quickly shifted away from Mordecai, wiping the drool off. "You better not remember this in the morning or I swear I'll have your head!" Mordecai giggled, getting up and walking to where he thought the bedroom was.

"I'mma, I'mmma go to beeed, niight," Mordecai attempted to stumble, but instead, instantly passed out on the floor.

"Mordecai!" Benson quickly jolted up as Mordecai fell hard on the floor. "Ah great." Benson facepalmed.

_Oh well, it's just carpet._

Benson couldn't just leave him laying there, so he attempted to pick Mordecai up bridal style. Of course, he had a struggle, but was able to lift him back onto the couch. Thank heavens for that old gym membership..

After Benson lifted him onto the couch, he went to the closet to get a pillow and a blanket. He came back and lifted Mordecai's sleepy head and placed a pillow under it. Then he gently covered him up with the soft plush blanket, tucking him in like a baby.

Benson couldn't help but wonder if he should kiss him goodnight, just for kicks.

_Ah, why not? It's not like he's gonna remember anyway.._

Benson gently kissed Mordecai on the cheek. "Good night, Drunk-e-cai." With that, Benson turned all the lights off and went into his room, letting his early-night slumber begin.

The next morning, Mordecai opened his eyes and saw the sun peaking in. When he began to get up and stretch, he felt a horrible pain in his head.

"Aaagh man, not a migraine! How the heck am I gonna be able to work?"

"It's Saturday."

Mordecai turned right to see Benson in a nightrobe. "Benson? What are you doing here?"

"We're in my apartment."

Mordecai scratched his head. "Huh? Why would I be here?"

Benson just chuckled to himself. "You had a pretty bad experience with alcohol." Benson slightly blushed. "Let's just...leave it at that." He walked to the kitchen, with Mordecai following.

"Ah man, I can't believe I was drinking again. Was it bad?"

Benson smiled and turned around. "I'll cut ya a deal. You do all your work next Monday through Friday WITHOUT SLACKING OFF, I won't tell you or anyone what really happened last night."

Mordecai's eyes seemed to bug. "Whoa. What'd I do?"

Benson chuckled. "You do NOT wanna know."

"Umm...not enough to get me fired...is it?"

"No. Plus, what could you do? You were drunk out of your mind."

Mordecai blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Drinks get the best of me."

"I agree with that statement. You know, drinking affects your judgement, so you should probably be careful next time, especially if you're around your boss."

"Yeah, I'll try to stick with the lighter beers next time. I'm gonna go back to the house and meet up with Rigby." He turned and walked away. "See ya later, Benson. Thanks for letting me stay here, too."

"See ya. Oh, by the way."

Mordecai smiled as he turned around.

"Remember what I said." He grinned. "I've got TONS of stories to tell about you."

Mordecai was scared now. "Uh, o-okay, Benson. I'll try my best."

"I bet you will." With that, Mordecai was out the door.

Benson smiled big while making coffee.

_Alcohol can make a man do many things.._

Benson remembered the hot, rough kisses and felt a weird feeling in his stomach and chest.

_Why do I want that night to happen again?_


End file.
